


A Dangerous Proposition

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal's in love, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is determined to prove that having Will in his life isn't a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Proposition

Hannibal looked down at the young man sleeping next to him, unable to hold back a slight smile. Will was so beautiful in slumber, so peaceful, the small frown lines that had been marring his forehead lately smoothed away as he dreamed.

He loved this young man. He loved Will as much as he was capable of loving, more than he had ever thought it possible for him to love anyone.

Was loving so much a mistake? Was he putting himself in danger?

Of course he was, he told himself with a sigh. It was always dangerous to lose one's heart, dangerous to let anyone in. Especially for him. But somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to regret doing just that. Will brought him too much joy for regrets.

Will was not a mistake.

Hannibal wouldn't let him be a mistake. He would keep this relationship pure, hold it close to his heat, and know that he had done the right thing in loving Will.

How could loving this beautiful young man be a mistake? Hannibal shook his head, inwardly scoffing at the thought. Nothing could ever induce him to consider Will being in his life a mistake. No, Will made his life better, in so many ways.

Just being with him made Hannibal smile, he couldn't imagine a day of his life without Will in it. Even if they didn't see each other every day, Will was always there, in his thoughts.

He hadn't expected them to become lovers when they first met; he hadn't expected more than friendship. But life had a way of taking strange and mysterious turns.

Becoming Will's lover hadn't been a mistake, either.

No, being Will Graham's lover was the best thing that had ever happened to him -- and, he was sure, the best thing that had ever happened to Will, as well. Hannibal had brought him out of his shell, made him see himself in a new light.

Hannibal had brought Will's beauty out into the light, front and center. He refused to let his lover languish in a chrysalis, hiding himself from the world.

No, he had made Will step out of that safe cocoon, bringing the young man to full sensual bloom .That was something he could never regret doing.

And they were still only in the beginning of their journey of discovering each other, and of Will discovering himself. There was still so much more to teach him, so much more beauty that was hidden within him to be revealed. So much more for them both to enjoy.

Of course that could never be a mistake.

Hannibal smiled as he watched his young lover sleep, taking in the relaxed, contented expression on Will's delicate features. Such beauty, right here at his fingertips.

Damp curls framed Will's face, lying against his cheek and forehead. Hannibal reached out to brush them back gently, restraining himself from placing a kiss on the young man's brow. He didn't want to waken Will, after all. He needed his rest.

Long lashes swept across his pale cheeks like fans, the slight blush of rosy pink telling Hannibal that he was dreaming about something that might embarrass him slightly if it ever became known. He couldn't help but wonder what that dream was about.

Probably the two of them, he thought with a smile. Perhaps the two of them making love? He might just ask Will when he awakened just what he had dreamed about.

Just to see that gorgeous pink blush flood his cheeks.

His face was so beautifully shaped, Hannibal mused. That delicate porcelain skin, soft and smooth even with the stubble that framed his jawline.

That gorgeously shaped mouth, velvety pink lips that were made to be kissed. Hannibal swallowed hard, knowing that he had to keep himself from kissing that mouth, at least for the moment. Plenty of time for demanding kisses later, when Will woke up.

Oh, the kisses he would take from that sinfully opulent mouth. Those cheeks would flush an even darker pink, the shade of desire. He would make Will want him.

And he himself would want Will just as badly.

How could wanting someone so much, loving them so much, be a mistake? Yes, it might be dangerous for him in some ways to open himself up to Will, but there would always be some secrets kept. He imagined that Will would keep a few secrets of his own.

They didn't have to reveal all to each other. Theirs wasn't that sort of relationship. They had the love, but they also had a healthy respect for each other's privacy.

Anyone who tried to invade Will's privacy would be summarily dealt with. Anyone who might try to harm Will in any way, anyone who distressed him, would be dispatched. That was simply how it was. No one was going to touch what was his, Hannibal vowed.

It was amazing how precious Will had become to him, how protective he felt of this young beauty. How much he wanted to wrap his heart around Will, for now and all time.

And Will's beauty was only a part of the reason why.

There was also that beautiful mind, the mind that had intrigued him from the first time they had met. Will's mind was just as beautiful as his extraordinary face and body, and it was his mind that Hannibal found the most intriguing part of him.

There was no one else like Will Graham. No one who could intrigue him, excite him, and instigate these feelings of affection within him. No one ever had.

He was in love, Hannibal told himself. Madly, passionately, wildly, absolutely in love. And he didn't regret it, even though it might prove to be a dangerous proposition.

That didn't matter. All that mattered was what he felt.That he loved Will, and that Will loved him in return. Will had said as much, more than once. Hannibal had no reason to doubt that his love was returned, fully and completely.

Love might be a mistake, but it was one that was well worth making in this case.

He couldn't regret loving Will. Yes, it might be dangerous, on both sides. He might end up having his heart broken if Will somehow happened to discover his secrets. But Hannibal was sure that he could keep that from happening. He would simply have to be careful.

He was good at being careful. He always had been.

He would make sure that he never had any reason to call this a mistake. And he would make sure that Will never discovered his secrets, so he could keep his love by his side forever.

Hannibal smiled to himself as he lay back down beside Will, carefully sliding his arms around the young man to pull him closer as he slept. He pressed a kiss against Will's dark hair, then closed his eyes, allowing himself to follow Will into the land of dreams.


End file.
